Shattered Stars
by coregamer202
Summary: Noble 6, Dath Vader, and Commander Shepard on the normandy?


**I do not own Halo, Mass Effect, or Star Wars. They belong to their respective companies. The only Characters I lay claims too are 1. My Nobel 6 2. My commander Shepard **

My Nobel 6

First name: Joshua

Last Name: [REDACTED]

Date of birth: [REDACTED]

Eye Colour: Green

Height: 6'10 in armor 6'6 out

Hair Colour: Ginger

Designation: X-473 Spartan-II Black Ops Unit Omega

Rank: Lieutenant Warrant Officer

Rating: Hyper Lethal Vector

Status: MIA since August 30th 2552

Armor Configuration

Helmet: Operator With Camera Attached to side for scanning

Chest: HP

Right shoulder: Sniper

Left shoulder: Commando

Wrist: TactPAD

Utility: Tact soft case

Knee guards: FJ/PARA

Visor: Black

Coloring: Urban Camo

Equipment:

Magnum

DMR (modified)

Cloak

2 grenades

7 protein bars

The march of the Covenant seems unstoppable when compared to the UNSC. The war is getting worse every day and the UNSC has just lost a vital world to the Covenant, Reach, this world was a major bastion having large amounts of military resources and being a breadbasket for the remains of the UNSC.

Commander Shepard races across the universe in a fight against a group known only as "The Collectors" who are abducting people in mass for some unknown purpose. His Ship, the Normandy, is Equipped with state of the art equipment by the Cerberus Corporation, and they hope to use him to conquer the Reapers.

The Rebel alliance just won a major battle against the Empire by destroying a massive space station known as The Death Star. It was capable of destroying planets. However one lucky shot by a farm boy from a outer rim planet was able to destroy the station. And now the empire has chosen to take matters to more extreme measures.

These universes, on the cusp of disaster, a breaking point. The world is falling apart around those within it. But for now the playing field is stable. But that fact, is soon to change.

**Reach August 30th 2552**

As he looked across the desert he wondered to himself about how long he would last. Banshees and Phantoms combed the landscape attacking any survivors that were lucky enough to escape the initial attacks. The glassing would start soon. He had stayed behind to man the Land to Air Mac cannon so that the Pillar of Autumn, mankind's last hope could escape. This was his fate.

He laughed, Emile was probably cursing and breaking shit on the Autumn right now. He will be the only member of Noble Team to survive. Kat, headshot, Jorge, gave himself up arming a nuke thinking he had saved reach, Jun, attack on his pelican followed by a well placed plasma bomb, Carter, Crashed into a Scarab to save Josh and Emile. And now, finally, Himself.

He's already given his tags to Emile and said his prayers, so now all that's left to do is wait for the end. But he is gonna make that date as far away as possible. So with a deep breath he watches the sun slip beneath the Horizon. "DOT, start the clock"

"Death Clock Starting, Six, are you sure you don't want me too calculate a method off to get off world?"

"Yes, this is how it's supposed to go, it feels, right"

He scanned the horizon for the hundredth time. Taking in all of the ruins and equipment around him. He had left the ship platform hours ago, but now that seems like days. The world looks like one giant dust storm. Nothing like the beauty of reach he remembered from before all of this. What is he talking about, the extent of what he saw of this planet were missions and training. None of the legendary sights he heard about.

The split mountain, Claw Horn Peaks, The Pearl Sea, so much he will never get to experience. This was truly the end. And despite everything that he was going to miss. He was alright with that. He began to head down the hill off the platform.

"I do want you to scan for the nearest weapons cash"

"Understood Sir"

He didn't care about the war anymore, it was over for him. Chief was going to finish the fight. Either in a glorious last hurrah or somehow pulling this off. But himself? He was a goner, this planet was going to be glassed and his body would be returned to reach, where it came from. At least John could say he was the better of us.

His thoughts were interrupted by plasma fire "I found the demon!" was all the grunt screamed before Six drew his pistol and put a bullet through it's brain. As it tumbled down the creature dropped their plasma pistol. As he stepped towards it he heard the sounds of the rest of his squad coming around the hill.

He rolled forward grabbing the pistol in his left hand and begin charging it to full capacity. As him and the squad meet he counted them in his head as he fires at the Elite. 1 Elite, 3 grunts, 2 jakals. His charged shot hits the elite breaking his shield and he threw the burning plasma pistol at the closest grunt. It hits the grunt burning its face leaving the grunt in a panic. They all, except the panicking grunt, begin firing and his shields start draining. So he needed a plan.

_He will fire a single shot from the magnum killing the elite with a headshot. He then fires off two shots at one jackal, one too stun, the next to kill. At this point the Grunts realize the Elite is dead and panic and begin to run leaving me and the remaining jackal and simply to save ammunition he hits the Jackals shield with his pistol to disable it then knee them in the head snapping their neck_.

It goes off without a hitch and as the grunts disperse he aims his pistol and kills them, each with a single shot. One, Two, Three. He puts his pistol back into its holster, and scan the horizon again. It's quite, eerily quiet.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what DOT?"

"Scan the horizon like you're in a movie"

"I'm taking note of my environment"

"Sir, you've done so 4 times in the past 10 minutes, and your memory banks have gained little too no useful data each time."

"Don't judge me…"

"Sir, I am an Artificial Intelligence I cannot judge you"

Just before he was able to respond he heard a loud thud and then he felt a dull smak on his left side throwing him across the hill.

"Fuck!"

As he stood he saw what it was, A hunter, but where was its twin? He didn't have time to worry about that he needed to take care of this one. He needed a plan.

_He would rush it with a grenade, pin pulled. Placing it within the creature as deep as possible and let it go then jump off the creature and let it explode the he would find the twin and repeat. All that's left is too execute_.

He pulls out a grenade and rush it. It responds in kind and a low gurgle. It swings and he leaps over its shield grabbing it's 'head'. He lifts his arm and pulls the pin ready to shove it deep into the beast then suddenly he hears it but it's too late.

A bright green blast throws him from the beast, while in the air he hears another terrifying sound the grenade bounce off his chest. It goes off in the air throwing him even farther and through a ruined wall. Its over, was his first thought.

"What's the time?"

"5 minutes 46 seconds"

"Well, looks like we might make six minutes, funny huh?"

"I don't get it sir"

He stands, a peice of rebar is clean through his side, blood pools at his feet.

"Don't worry... I'll explain later" he chuckles

He pulls out the rebar with a scream and begins too think of a plan.

_He will charge them ducking under the one closer to-_

Suddenly his body is pulled from his control and his cloak is activated and he is prone next to the wall. As this happens the two hunters come through the ruins thinking he has left and they move on in what they believe is pursuit. After which he is allowed to stand.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"You were going to most likely do something stupid risking both our lives."

"So you fucking took control of me!"

"It is one of the reasons you were so heavily modified"

"I don't care, don't do that, that's an order"

"Understood"

He sighs "Have you at least found a munitions cash?"

"Yes Six, I have located the largest munitions cash I can that is within acceptable distance"

"Where is it?"

"Sword base, although I have not calculated a route of travel yet, do you want me too?"

As Six looks up he sees two banshees soar over head.

"No, I've got an idea."

**Thanks so much for reading and big thanks to my friend (you know who you are) for making me believe in this story concept! Sorry about the short chapter as well, I'm going to try too make them longer in the future!**


End file.
